<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His kitten by Dissent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028343">His kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent'>Dissent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The remix of you + me (and him) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of??), Anal Sex, Hook-Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of <em>Call me kitten,</em> can be read as a standalone.</p><p>Otabek is awaiting Yuri in Kazakhstan, not knowing just what it's going to do to them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The remix of you + me (and him) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otabek scrunched his face up as he kicked the stand of his bike down and turned the key, stilling the motor. If he'd known it was this fucking cold, he would've worn a thicker jacket. Blame his arrogant ass for showing off and wearing leather instead of actual winter gear then.</p><p>He rubbed his gloved fingers - leather, too, of course not lined warm enough for twenty-seven below. This was the most crazy week of his life. Talked first four days ago, jerked off together yesterday, about to hook up today. Reddit would tear the story from his cold, dead hands. Otabek chuckled. He swung one leg over the seat and marched towards the arrival hall. Some people put the setting of their Tinder radius on minimal so they had to take the bus for ten minutes at most and here Yuri had gone and booked an overnight flight from Saint Petersburg to Almaty, no questions asked.</p><p>If that wasn't a reason to grin like a damn Cheshire cat (pun intended, Otabek thought to himself) then what even was.</p><p>Snow, trampled by thousands of feet, crunched under his heavy combat boots until he was past the glass sliding door and warm, stuffy air enveloped him. It smelled like new suitcases and perfume, fresh laundry and a little bit like hospital. Otabek breathed deeply before staring up at the screens overhead that displayed all arrival and departure times.</p><p>Yuri's plane had already landed, he affirmed with a quick glance at his watch. Now he needed to wait for his kitten.</p><p>People rushed past him - businessmen screaming hectically into their phones, young couples arguing in English, Russian, Kazakh and Mandarin, exhausted parents with crying kids and college students with no or little luggage - but his eyes didn't catch on anyone for longer than a brief second. The slight suspicion that Yuri might've been joking crept upon Otabek, but he choked it down.</p><p>For fuck's sake, he'd even gotten a pic of Yuri on the plane, ticket covering an obvious smile (the slight glow in his gaze gave him away, there was no way he was making a serious face with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes) and a caption that had left Otabek's head spinning.</p><p>
  <em>Omw baby</em>
</p><p>Shoving both hands into his pockets, he knocked his head back, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Calm down. He needed to calm down. Holy fuck, what was he doing with his life?</p><p>"There you are. Damn, thought I'd get lost in this fuck-up of an airport."</p><p>And there he was, clad in a leopard print hoodie and black ripped jeans like it wasn't a fucking thirty degrees below zero, laced boots on his feet and a black bag slung over his shoulder and by God he was <em>delectable</em> with his narrow hips cocked and his golden hair tied up into a messy ponytail that was equal to the best bedhead Otabek had ever seen.</p><p>"Yuri", he rasped and stepped forward, feeling kind of awkward now that they were face to face, but Yuri made the decision on how to greet him easy by stepping forward and coiling both arms around Otabek's neck.</p><p>"Beka", he purred back and then their lips collided so roughly Otabek thought he'd shatter into a million pieces on impact.</p><p>Yuri kissed like he looked - hot and dangerous and absolutely addicting. His tongue plunged deep into Otabek's mouth, mingling saliva and fuck them both if there wasn't some blood too from how hard Yuri bit down onto his bottom lip to keep him in place. Otabek couldn't do anything but helplessly slide his hands down the soft curve of Yuri's back and press him closer to his body, feel the heat radiating from the man in his arms.</p><p>"Fuck", he rather felt than heard himself groan and then his hands cupped that perfect ass for a moment before diving deeper, grasping Yuri's thighs and hoisting him up with ease so he could wrap his slender legs around Otabek's waist.</p><p>If anyone looked at the two men kissing in the middle of the airport hall right now, they would probably see a long-distance couple finally meeting for the first time, judging from how desperately Yuri held onto Otabek and how immersed they seemed in the kiss. Nobody would assume that they hadn't even known the other <em>existed</em> a week prior, and from the intensity of their kiss, from the way they clung to eachother, nobody would guess that there was no deeper feeling than lust involved.</p><p>But that was precisely what fueled them both right now - pure lust and the thrill to finally have the other in their arms.</p><p>"You better take me home fast now", Yuri suddenly breathed across the shell of Otabek's ear and the shudder it elicited from him was unnaturally sharp, "or I might just forget my good manners and make you suck me off in the bathroom. Fuck baby, I think I've been hard ever since yesterday night thinking about that glorious cock of yours in my ass."</p><p>His legs trembled like the ones of a newborn deer when Otabek set him down and grasped his arm.</p><p>"Hurry the fuck up then so I can get it inside you", he growled somewhere deep in his chest. "Fucking tease, that's what you are..."</p><p>Yuri let himself be dragged along with a breathless laugh and damn did those beautiful turquoise eyes grow wide when they settled on the black bike they were obviously headed for. Otabek felt a surge of pride as he patted the leather seat and unlocked the trunk to hand Yuri the spare helmet.</p><p>"Put it on, don't wanna get pulled over and lose time because you don't stick to safety regulations. Would just cost us time unnecessarily."</p><p>He swung one leg over the bike and waited until Yuri had climbed on behind him with a surprised mutter at how damn cool this was, then he kicked the stand up and revved up the engine before driving out of the parking lot and into the streets. The drive would be a good ten minutes or so and by God, he already felt like hitting the brakes to fuck Yuri in the nearest alley. His cock was aching, straining painfully against the fabric of his jeans, filling his abdomen with a dull throb. And it did <em>not</em> help that Yuri was pushed up so tightly against him from behind, sometimes pressing his hips exasperatingly close so Otabek could feel the hardness between his legs.</p><p>The front door of the small apartment barely had time to close all the way behind them when Yuri was already shrugging of his jacket, more hindered than aided by Otabek's hands all over his chest and hips. Their lips smashed together while they tore at the other's clothes, frustrated and impatient like kids on Christmas morning opening their much desired presents.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Beka", Yuri suddenly groaned and grabbed Otabek's wrist, guiding it down to the pocket of his jeans. "Turn it off, for fuck's sake turn it <em>off</em> and get your dick inside me right about fucking <em>now."</em></p><p>The hard outlines of something were pressed against his palm and Otabek just wanted to tease Yuri for it when he understood what it actually was, what Yuri was asking of him. The remote was small, just enough for a slide control and Otabek grinned once he held it in his hands. Yuri was already flushed, sweat trailing down his temples as he moaned and tried to press his hips against Otabek's, seeking some kind of relief.</p><p>"So you were playing dirty all along. How long have you had it inside you?", the older man asked, voice muffled slightly as he pressed his lips to Yuri's neck and caught the porcelain skin between his teeth.</p><p>"Saint... Saint Petersburg to h-here", came the distorted whimper from above. "Came twice on the flight but... but <em>fuck</em> Beka, I couldn't stop thinking 'bout y-your... your cock inside me. Fuck, turn it off you bastard, turn it off!"</p><p>He was howling as Otabek not only disobeyed but started toying with the remote, pushing the setting to highest way too slow and lowering it down too fast again. Yuri cried out huskily. His crotch was still pushed against Otabek's thigh, grinding down onto it for some kind of stronger stimulation that would ease the constant thrum of pleasure.</p><p>"Strip", came the deep command from right next to his ear and then a fist was slammed into the wall right above his head. "You first come without me touching you or you don't come at all."</p><p>Dark eyes watched hungrily as Yuri obeyed, only with a violent snarl at Otabek though. Shirt, boots and skin-tight jeans joined his jacket on the floor, long forgotten by the time strong hands gripped his shoulder and turned him around, shoving him into the wall face first. Otabek pressed up behind him, one hand trailed down to Yuri's ass, grasping the tender flesh tightly. The curve of the silver toy slid against his sweat-slicked palm and he grinned when he felt the vibrations pulsing through him at the simple contact.</p><p>"Knew you were a kinky guy. Did someone notice you had it inside?", he muttered, his voice rough with anticipation as his fingertips traced the stretch of Yuri's hole around the girth of the toy.</p><p>For a moment, all he got was the sound of raspy breaths filling the hallway, then Yuri braced himself against the wall and threw a glance over his shoulder.</p><p>"Guy next to me... looked over few times", he stuttered with a breathless laugh. "Guess I was being... louder than I... than I intended to. Fuck, Beka, don't you wanna do something about this?"</p><p>He rolled his hips, pointedly pressing them against the hardness in Otabek's pants. The older man growled, a sound that ached in his throat but what did he care. His threat from before long forgotten, he unzipped his jeans and shoved them down just far enough to take out his straining cock. Stroking himself for a moment, he grasped the end of the toy with his other hand and jerked it out of Yuri, eliciting a stifled sob from him at the sudden loss - a noise that quickly turned into a delighted mewl as Otabek lightly pressed his cock against Yuri's hole.</p><p>They could play around and tease later all they wanted. Right now, he just wanted to finally get that pretty ass all to himself.</p><p>"Ready baby?", he breathed across the shell of Yuri's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so good you won't ever want to leave here again."</p><p>"I was ready like four fucking <em>days</em> ago!", Yuri snapped back, but his hands were trembling as he scrambled to hold onto something.</p><p>Smirking, Otabek pushed forward, just enough to get the head of his cock past the tight ring of Yuri's hole. Fuck, this man was the living incarnation of heaven. The lube-slicked walls clenched down on him so hard he thought he'd come right there and then, but the choked outcry from Yuri was enough to make him stop for a moment.</p><p>"Still believe your own words?"</p><p>There was nothing but mockery in Otabek's voice as he pulled back slightly only to thrust in a bit more with the next movement of his hips. If the wall hadn't stopped him from it, Yuri would've doubled over. His entire face was dusted with bright red and he gasped for air, the burning stretch almost too much for him to handle.</p><p>"Shit Beka, you're... you're <em>huge!",</em> he whimpered in shock, only to earn a chuckle from the man behind him.</p><p>"Been told so, yes. You alright, kitten?"</p><p>Damn well he was. Yuri could barely stand from how good it felt to be filled out like this, his body moving on its own now, thrusting back to take more of that glorious cock inside him. The constant, slow torture of the vibrator had him starving for more and <em>fuck,</em> did Otabek provide him with more. He barely remembered any of his mindless whispers and pleas because every thrust sent his eyes rolling back and turned him more and more into a shivering mess just begging to be fucked and filled even more.</p><p>Otabek's cock seemed to get every single one of his good spots with every single movement, making his spine ache from sensory overload and his knees weaker until Otabek turned him around and lifted him up against the wall, strong arms capturing him safely against the rough surface and the heated body of this gorgeous man before him who looked just as disheveled as Yuri felt, with his dark hair tangled in all the right ways, a crimson blush spread across his cheeks and neck and silver sweat glistening on his impeccable skin.</p><p>"Shit, Yura, you're so fucking tight", Otabek grunted and gave a particularly harsh thrust that slammed right into Yuri's abused prostate, tearing a cry and dribble of pre-cum from the younger man. "Fuck, you can't leave here anymore. I want you to stay here, baby, stay here with me. I don't want you to go back anymore."</p><p>This guy was ruining him for everyone else. Otabek already couldn't image wanting to do this to anyone but Yuri anymore. He wanted his kitten right here in his arms for the rest of his life and that deliciously tight hole clenching down onto his cock, sucking him in even deeper everyday he came home to Yuri.</p><p>"Yes", came the delirious sob in return, "yes, yes, fuck yes Beka, I wanna stay here, wanna let you fuck me more, please Beka, more, fuck me more, please, do it, fuck me, Beka, please!"</p><p>Otabek, ever the pleaser, wouldn't even dream of disappointing his kitten. His hips were pressed flush against Yuri's when he leaned down for another kiss, stifling the moans and cries that spilled from plush, rosy lips each time Otabek's cock was hilted inside Yuri. Every single one of his toys pales in comparison, the younger man found himself thinking to himself in between two delicious highs.</p><p>Suddenly, the tremors in his body turned into an earth-shattering orgasm, the most intense climax he'd felt in years now as he came between their conjoined bodies. The scream breaking from his throat was only muffled once Yuri's teeth sank into the tanned skin on Otabek's shoulders, drawing blood and filling his mouth with the taste of warm iron. He felt the strong muscles tensing beneath his palms as he clung to Otabek even tighter, felt every pulse of the cock inside him, filling him up entirely.</p><p>A mess of slick and cum dripped down his inner thighs, but all he felt was the strong arms enveloping him tightly, the lips pressed to his mouth.</p><p>Breathless and with heaving chest, Otabek finally broke out of their kiss and looked down at Yuri. His fingertips started curling into the golden hair of his kitten. Yuri leaned into the gentle touch as the afterglow slowly started to seep into his body.</p><p>"My kitten", a dark voice whispered close to his ear and Yuri curled into his embrace, purring low in his chest as he tucked his head under Otabek's chin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all asked for it so have the third part of our series ┐(‘～`;)┌</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>